<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стагнация by tier_wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219312">Стагнация</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf'>tier_wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Major Grom: Plague Doctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>РПС Тихон/Дима. Немного про съёмки, много про времена студенчества.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стагнация</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Важный варнинг: автор против перепечатывания текста на других ресурсах и обнародования перед прототипами героев</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>1. Погрешности измерения </b>
  </p>
</div>– На сколько дублей ставим? – еле слышно ворчит Тихон. Люба крутится перед камерами и костюмерами, проверяя, как сидит новое, наскоро подогнанное платье.<p>– Да она тебя сделает сейчас как котенка, – Дима интимно придвигается к нему, касаясь дыханием уха, и когда Тихон напряжённо замирает, вынимает у него из рук стаканчик с чаем. – Тоже без сахара. Драл я ваши все диеты, как вообще сниматься... </p><p>– У Ромы шоколадка, – безо всякого раскаяния сдает Тихон. Ему возвращают чай, ободряюще хлопают по плечу, и вот уже Димы и следа нет в съемочном павильоне. <br/>Свою сцену Любовь и правда делает быстрее и лучше, чем Тихон. Что тоже не прибавляет настроения. </p><p>Игра в "сколько дублей" растет ещё из студенческих времён, и не имеет никакого отношения к актерским талантам Любы. Она вспоминается каждый раз, когда Тихон и Дима собираются вместе на одной площадке – вообще-то нечасто, если честно. </p><p>Тогда, на втором курсе, их двоих привлекают сыграть какое-то принеси-подай в чужом выпускном спектакле, и студентик-постановщик через каждые двадцать секунд одергивает бедных актеров, заставляя переигрывать сцену. Диме, на тот момент уже самостоятельно поставившему три спектакля, смешно и скучно, но он отрабатывает перед кем-то из преподов пропущенные лекции. Тихон просто таскается за  ним. </p><p>Он и сегодня просто таскается за ним. </p><p>В перерыве между дублями выскальзывает за дверь, сминает пустой картонный стаканчик над урной и наугад идёт к пожарному выходу – неофициальной курилке. </p><p>Где-то скинувший куцый съёмочный пиджак, Дима как будто выпал из роли, но чем-то привычным при этом тоже не стал. </p><p>Тихон берет у него щедро предложенную сигарету, хотя курит совсем другие, да и вообще оба они уже достаточно зарабатывают, чтоб не стрелять друг у друга курево. Но жест необдуманный и рефлекторный, и Тихон ему поддается. </p><p>– Так сколько дублей? – подначивает Дима. <br/>– Тоже лучше меня, – сознается Тихон, – даже пацан лучше меня. </p><p>Дима как-то неопределенно хмыкает, но Тихону жаль собственного душевного равновесия, и лезть в их с Серёжей сложные отношения он не собирается. </p><p>– У тебя главная роль, не бубни, – Дима усаживается на перила, болтая ногами, и выглядит вполне умиротворённым. По меньшей мере, лично Тихон и его главные роли явно не доставляют ему никаких страданий. </p><p>Первый порыв – подойти и встать между раздвинутых колен – приходится запинать ногами. Тихон встаёт рядом, опершись о перила локтями. </p><p>– Как ты теперь будешь в спектакле? <br/>Дима задумчиво пропускает между пальцев собственную челку – словно издевательски воспроизводя жест, на который сам Тихон не решился бы. </p><p>– Отрастёт сколько-нибудь, – равнодушно пожимает плечами, – зато отмывать быстрее. Адский спектакль, полчаса играешь, четыре гримируешься. </p><p>Ту постановку Тихон смотрел четыре раза. И только в один из них – признался, что был в зале, и вытащил Диму из-за кулис наскоро поболтать. Остальные три – тупо просидел, не понимая смысла происходящего, убеждая себя, что со сцены все равно не разглядеть зрительских лиц. <br/>Он и сам знает – не разглядеть...</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>2. Стагнация</b>
  </p>
</div><i>Это время выпускных спектаклей, когда все дедлайны уже пропущены и всё доделывается как попало и на коленке. Времени нет ни у кого. Кроме самого спектакля есть ещё мелкие долги по учебе, на которые преподы отказываются закрыть глаза. </i><p>
  <i>Тихон уходит к однокурсникам на второй этаж в надежде скатать у кого-нибудь нудное эссэ, и оставляет Диме и его гомонящей девчачьей толпе всю комнату. Писать рядом с ними все равно невозможно. Не то чтоб Тихон что-то всерьез писал, но.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Возвращается он в четвертом часу утра. Общежитие все равно не спит – везде происходит какая-то экзаменационная истерия. <br/>– Не смей трогать, – приветствуют его. Голос у Димы совершенно сонный, едва внятный. Не противореча ему, и сам Дима лежит поверх одеяла уютным клубком. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Кого трогать? – заторможенно удивляется Тихон. Девочки уже ушли, да и не собирался он никого трогать. – Твою же мать, – осознает он, наконец дойдя до собственной кровати. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Не трогай декорацию, ей сохнуть часов восемь, чтобы склеилась, – так же меланхолично предупреждает Дима. Кажется, если сейчас Тихон сломает таки хрупкую постройку, то он скажет "ну и хер с ней", закроет глаза и наконец спокойно провалится в сон. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Как раз к спектаклю высохнет, – кисло оценивает Тихон. – Вы не могли мне матрас хотя бы вытащить? <br/>– Мы не подумали, – очень искренне признается Дима и приглашающе сдвигается на постели. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Общажные кровати односпальные, даже не полуторки. Но он тощий-тощий, и показательно жмется к стене. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Ты из-за меня что ли не спал, только чтобы сказать? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тихон затягивает время, уже смирившийся с перспективой оказаться в одной кровати, но ещё не представляющий, что сделать. Раздеться ему? Но Дима лежит в джинсах поверх одеяла. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Угу. Свет выключишь? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Дима смотрит на него долгим укоряющим взглядом и поворачивается спиной, зябко обхватив себя за локти. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Вот дурак, – смущённо огрызается Тихон. Собственное одеяло он внезапно находит на спинке стула, даже ничем не заваленное сверху. <br/>Всё-таки снимает джинсы и неловко садится. Дима, ещё не заснувший, совсем сливается со стеной, давая ему место. Если бы только в этом была проблема...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тихон осторожно-осторожно подрагивающими пальцами собирает в хвост разметавшиеся по подушке волосы и перекидывает через Димино плечо. И только потом пристраивается на узкой кровати, накрыв себя и Диму одеялом. <br/>Никаких возмущений в ответ не следует. <br/>Больше того, засыпающий Дима расслабляется и отклеивается от стены, скатываясь по продавленной кровати ближе к Тихону. Да собственно куда ещё ближе. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Чужое тело холодное, Тихон бездумно растирает ладонью предплечье, потом опускает руку на ребра, надеясь хоть как-то обхватить Диму, чтобы не свалиться с кровати к утру. Ладонь испуганно останавливается на полоске голой кожи под задравшейся футболкой. <br/>Там и остаётся. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спутанные пряди волос все равно лезут в лицо, и он обречённо упирается лбом в загривок Димы. <br/>Время тянется как подтаявшая на солнце жвачка. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>О том, чтоб уснуть даже речи не идет. Чужая непривычная постель, чужое тепло и невыразимая податливость. Тихону кажется, что Дима реагирует на малейшее его движение, моментально подстраиваясь, но и не позволяя отодвинуться от себя ни на сантиметр. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Через полчаса кто-то робко скребётся в дверь. <br/>Тихон не успевает обрадоваться и сорваться из-под одеяла. Дима стискивает его запястье, удерживая ладонь на оголенном животе, в опасной близости от паха. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>– Нас нет, – едва слышным шелестящим шепотом произносит он. Только для Тихона. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Беспокойный ночной гость не решается стучать громче и торопливо сваливает. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Вот ты-то очень даже ощутимо есть", – тоскливо думает Тихон. В четыре утра уже начинает светать, и в этом сумеречном свете он наполовину видит, наполовину мысленно дорисовывает изгиб плеча. <br/>Больше он ничего не делает, старается даже не дышать слишком глубоко. </i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>3. Нетранспарентность</b>
  </p>
</div>Единственное, на что Тихон надеется, это сохранить хоть какое-то подобие нормального выражения лица. <br/>Сережа в этом явно уже проиграл, отчаянно хлопая ресницами. Тихон хочет верить, что сам выглядит чуть получше, а не таким же откровенно смущенным и злым. <p>– Я проспорил Роме, без обид, – Дима ещё раз нагибается к Серёже и целует его – теперь уже в нелепо апельсиново выкрашенную макушку. – Хотя, вот на Рому обижаться можно, – щедро разрешает Дима. </p><p>Разламывает пополам явно у того же Ромы выпрошенную шоколадку, вручает Серёже половину, а вторую начинает грызть на ходу. </p><p>Мальчишку немного жаль. Вот десять секунд назад он сидел, ещё уверенный в своей неотразимости, плёл какую-то чушь перед вежливо улыбающейся Любой. А потом случился Дима. </p><p>Не поцеловал даже толком, скучно едва тронул губами, словно вычеркнул пункт из списка покупок.<br/> Но – эти пальцы, удерживающие за подбородок и заставляющие задрать голову. </p><p>Серёже теперь собирать и собирать разбитое вхлам самообладание. <br/>Тихону, впрочем, тоже не помешало бы. </p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>Это одна из тех студенческих тусовок, которые оставляют гадостное послевкусие очень дешёвой выпивки и очень глупых решений. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ещё не выпускной, но его репетиция, более грязная, общажная, прощание с временным пристанищем. <br/>Они сидят, сдвинув в сторону стол, в центре комнаты, кто на полу, кто на принесенных с собой подушках. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тихон отвоевал себе продавленное кресло в углу в надежде спрятаться от дурацкой игры. Народ крутит бутылку из-под ликера, и ржет гораздо больше, чем целуется. Все друг друга знают не первый год и любовные романы, которые должны были состояться, уже состоялись. Наверняка, есть парочка тайных влюбленностей, о которых Тихон не подозревает, но вообще публика уже разочарована в игре и готовится делать фанты – это история совершенно беспроигрышная, потому что половина заданий будет связана с преподами. Отголоски пьянки будут проявляться ещё и на выпускном – в чем только не захочется признаться напоследок. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тихон, сухо и для проформы поцелованный уже двумя кажется_замужними однокурсницами, тоже скучает. И традиционно развлекает себя наблюдением за Димой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тот сидит на полу у ног Алисы, блондинки с третьего курса, томительно пялится на нее снизу вверх, заставляя нервно и пьяно хихикать, и что-то рассказывает. Тихону не слышно и не интересно. <br/>Когда Дима действительно рассказывает, то выглядит он совершенно иначе. Собирается в хмурый клубок, подаётся вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени, словно заранее уверенный, что собеседник будет возражать. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>А сейчас происходит репетиция какой-то сценки, которую Дима играет сам с собой и для себя, великолепно понимая, как картинно сидит, гротескно вздыхает над девчачьим коленом, и какие грустные собачьи взгляды кидает. С полминуты Тихон пытается угадать спектакль или фильм, откуда позаимствована сценка, но в голову так ничего и не приходит. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Девочка, очевидно, вообще не замечает подвоха, а значит, никаких планов на дальнейшую ночь ей строить нет смысла. Свою миниатюру Дима сейчас доиграет и забудет ее, как неудачную декорацию. <br/>Так оно и происходит. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Только, оторвавшись от голых коленок, Дима не ожидает оказаться посреди вяло агонизирующей игры. “Крути“, – дружно набрасываются на него, счастливо отсидевшегося в углу. Дима выразительно возводит глаза к плохо побеленному потолку, но крутит уже ободранную бутылку. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сидящая на полу перед Тихоном стриженная первокурсница с истерическим писком прыскает в сторону, не оставляя вообще никаких вариантов трактовки. <br/>– Нечестно, – возмущается Тихон. <br/>Остальные ободряюще гомонят, кто-то даже успевает выудить телефон и начать снимать. Гиблое дело – в свете настольной лампы, накрытой чьей-то футболкой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Диме, кажется, все равно. Но даже его невовлеченность в происходящее уже ничего не решает – все настолько пьяны, что никакой уже тонкой психологии с сопротивлением и несопротивлением жертвы, только зрелища, больше и ярче, чтобы достучаться до отключающегося сознания. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Дима всего на несколько секунд теряется, приблизившись к нему и не ощутив никакого ответного движения. Тогда он садится на подлокотник кресла, и ему очевидно неудобно, но это то единственное, в чем Тихон категорически не хочет ему помогать. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Это тоже какой-то спектакль одного актера. И показушно съехавший вниз рукав рубашки, обнажающий предплечье. И нервное движение, которым Дима заправляет за ухо волосы. И то, как он просительно склоняется к Тихону. Спектакль беспроигрышно-картонный. Нельзя поверить, но и отказаться тоже нельзя. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они целуются по-настоящему, отчаянно, глубоко. И в какой-то момент Тихон удерживает дернувшегося отстраниться Диму за плечо. Это переломная секунда, до которой Дима ведёт и пытается издеваться, а потом разом сдает инициативу, подчинившись так легко и ломко, что становится страшно тянуть его за собой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Доигрались. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тихон первым демонстрирует гомонящим однокурсникам средний палец. <br/>Завтра никто ничего не вспомнит. Кроме них двоих, конечно же. </i>
</p><p>*</p><p>– Он хорошо к тебе относится, – запинать в угол самолюбие оказывается вовсе не так тяжело. <br/>Тихон усаживается на место сбежавшей Любы, и внаглую отламывает полоску от шоколадки, которую Сережа продолжает держать в руках. </p><p>– Правда? Я тоже к нему хорошо, – Сережа разворачивается к нему и отчаянно старается  всем собой воплотить дружелюбие. </p><p>Ему сложно. Он не понимает чужих шуток и чужих отношений, выдернутый практически из-за парты в коллектив, уже плюс-минус притершийся друг к другу. </p><p>– И Рома хорошо. Не воспринимай всерьез. </p><p>При упоминании Ромы улыбка Серёжи наконец становится искренней. Видимо, проблема действительно только в Диме, а не в самом проекте. Чего и стоило ожидать. </p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>Интерес к ним двоим угасает буквально за секунды. Забавная игра исчерпала себя. <br/>– Покурим? – предлагает Тихон. Ему физически неуютно продолжать сидеть, ощущая Диму рядом с собой, тепло, прикосновение, дыхание. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они выходят в коридор, заканчивающийся высоким, в пол, окном, заклеенным намертво. Тихон распахивает форточку и прикуривает две сигареты. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>У Димы дрожат пальцы. И оголивший предплечье рукав – это уже не игра, поэтому Дима одергивает его быстро и раздражённо. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нужно что-то сказать. Проехали. Не заморачивайся. Это просто шутка. <br/>У Тихона не получается. Не проехали.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Дима смотрит мимо него – на что-то за стеклом. Равнодушно позволяет намотать на палец прядь своих волос, едва склоняет голову, когда Тихон сосредоточенно собирает их все в хвост у затылка, приглаживает длинным движением и привычно уже перекидывает через плечо. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Только когда Тихон останавливается, он как будто просыпается, отмирает, судорожно вдыхает и тушит сигарету об оконную раму. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На выпускном у него наглухо застегнутые манжеты и остриженные волосы не достают даже до плеч. </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>